Transportation
by Piccochan
Summary: Piccolo has to deal with irritating children and killer ginger ale...


**Transportation**

by Lizard

_There are way too many humans on this thing_, he thought nervously.

He is an alien, a Namek known as Piccolo. His skin is green, his ears, pointed, and sharp sets of fangs reside in his mouth. Most humans were afraid of him. He liked that. That way they left him alone, the way he wanted to be. Now he was nervous, almost frantic. It took every bit of control he possessed just to keep his cool. People on this thing did not leave him alone. One small human sat next to him, starring. 

Piccolo growled, "What, kid? Don't you have a mother or something to bother?"

"Nooooo, I'm here all by myself!" the child exclaimed in a high pitched sing-song voice. She smiled.

"Hey, mister!" she yelled suddenly, "Why ya green?"

"Because," Piccolo answered, hoping the child would be satisfied. She wasn't.

"Because why?" she asked, tugging on Piccolo's long white cape, a prized possesion of his.

"_Don't_ touch my cape," he snarled, exposing his glittering white fangs. The girl only looked dumbly at him, her smile growing a little larger.

"Hey mister! Why ya got fangs?"

"To eat little children like you," he replied.

_That'll shut her up_, he thought. It didn't. Instead she started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"HE'S A MONSTER!!!! HE SAID HE'S GONNA EAT MEEEE!!! HHEEELLLLLPP!!!!"

Several people in blue uniforms rushed from the back room. One of the uniformed people, a woman with short blond hair, leaned down next to the screaming girl.

"Hey, that's enough!" the woman yelled. The girl stopped crying and began to sniffle.

"Now, honey, you want to tell me what would make a sweet little girl like you cry like that?" the woman asked sweetly.

"HE did it!!" the girl cried, pointing at Piccolo. The woman looked up, only now noticing him. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the Namek.

"W-what did he do?" she asked the girl, not taking her eyes off Piccolo.

"Well, first he was mean to me an' I was only askin' him why he's green and he yelled cause I touched his cape, even though he's got alot of cape, an' he won't share any an' then I just was askin' why he's got fangs an' he said he was gonna eat me an'-"

"No I didn't," Piccolo spoke suddenly, "All I said was that they were to eat little children _like_ her...," he smiled at the blond woman, "I don't eat children. They're too tough and stringy..." Piccolo laughed, but was cut short by the expressions on everyone's faces.

"_Just a joke, can't people around here take a joke_..." he muttered, lowering his eyes.

"Well, um, why don't we just find you another seat?" the woman asked the girl, trying to appear unnerved by the presence of a large green alien. With fangs. That makes jokes about eating children. She shuddered in spite of herself, "Come along, honey."

The woman in blue led the girl to another seat, somewhere near the front.

_Thank Kami_, Piccolo thought. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the people watching him anymore. _Maybe now I can get some sleep_...

***

"Oh, will you just SHUT UP!!!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta.

"Why don't you shut up, baka?!" he retorted.

"Oh, just be quiet!! You're _such_ an idiot!! And don't call me baka-"

"I'll call you whatever I want to, woman!"

"Oh, yeah" Bulma yelled, picking up a vase, "just call me baka again and see what hap-"

"BAKA!!!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bulma threw the vase, but Vegeta moved with the quick fluid ease of a Sayin and dodged."

"HA!! HA!! Stupid woman, do you actually think that you can hit me?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"I hope you go to-"

Piccolo's eyes popped open. He looked around frantically. Suddenly, he realized everything her had just witnessed was only a dream, a memory from just a few days ago.

_Well, where I'm going I don't have to listen to them argue_._ At least for a while_...

"P-peanuts?" a woamn asked shakily.

"No," Piccolo replied gruffly. The woman began to head up to the next seat. 

"Wait," Piccolo called her, "get me a drink. Just water."

"Well, uh, sir, we do have, um, soda, orange juice, apple ju-"

"I said water," he growled angrily.

"O-okay," she walked away, trying desperately not to scream.

***

"Here's your drink, sir," a different woman than from before handed Piccolo a short glass. The liquid bubbled and fizzed.

"Thank Kami!! It's been nearly an hour. I'm tired of waiting around for you people," Piccolo looked at his glass, "Are you sure this is wa-", he looked up, only to find that no one stood there.

"Whatever," he murmered, picking up the glass.

He took a large gulp of the strange looking "water"...and choked. The carbonation entered his throat, burning and popping.

"What the heck is this stuff!!" he yelled, coughing up the ginger ale.

"What is it now?" one of the men in blue uniform asked.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Piccolo demanded, "I can't drink anything but water!!! I don't know what this stuff is, but it sure ain't water!!"

"Sorry. I'll get yer water in a sec," the man replied rudely and walked off.

"That's it!! I'm getting off this thing!!!" Piccolo yelled suddenly, busting the glass out of his window. There was a sudden rush of air. People all around him began to scream. He squeezed out the window, flying back the way he had been traveling for the past three hours...

_When I get home, I am sooo going to kill Gohan for even suggesting that_. _I swear, I will never set foot on a plane again!!_

***

How did you like it? Funny, stupid, just plain dumb? [Email][1] me with questions or comments. I don't know, so you tell me. Check the place out for more info. Thanks ^_^

   [1]: mailto:s.wasson@worldnet.att.net



End file.
